


Magic Moments

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airports, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor's reliving some moment while waiting in an airport. Enjoying seeing Yuuri have a moment of his own.





	Magic Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Day 173 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> As expected the internet wasn't too great on my holiday place, and I couldn't get my laptop hooked up. And I can't write them on my Tablet. So I wrote this Thursday and post it today. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

Call him a sap but Victor always believed in life providing defining moments. One such moment was when Yuuri came to him drunk of defeat and Alcohol, the next when he took the plunge to go to Japan and Yuuri didn't sent his ass back to Russia for not remembering the first. Then there was that moment in Barcelona, well moments as Yuuri is good in doing things to shift Victor's world of it's axis. 

So this one moment should not have come as a surprise, after all, it's Yuuri, still it made Victor realize just how much more he wants. How much he is committed to a 'tomorrow' after skating with Yuuri. 

It happened at an airport departure hall. Victor had tried to get Yuuri to let him upgrade their seats, but he had refused stating it was just a short trip. Which was true, it was just that the first class fliers at this one airport had their own lounge and it was usually very empty and private, and maybe Yuuri had a point. Instead here Victor was sitting in basic chairs among all other passengers, having a moment.

And Yuuri probably was completely oblivious about it. Mostly because he was having a moment of his own. All wrapped up by the baby on his lap. A cute little girl with dark hair and blue eyes that made Victor think all sorts of things. 

Today had not started out as a day that would make Victor rethink his life. It had actually started out as any other day of them traveling. With an exited Victor and an anxious Yuuri. Because even though Yuuri was used to traveling for competitions, it was amazing how much he did not like doing it. 

The first time Victor had experienced it was when they had agreed to meet up with Phichit in Bangkok between competitions. When Yuuri had gone over their flight plans for the fifth time in an hour he had taken it unto himself to call Phichit and ask what Yuuri thought he might have done wrong in planning. Phichit had given all the correct information hadn't he? 

Phichit actually laughed at him and explained, that while Yuuri was used to planning trips, they triggered a part of his anxiety convincing him that he had somehow messed up. Victor just hadn't seen it as he had done all the flight and hotel reservations during the Grand Prix. Yuuri acting this way was completely normal behavior, and all he could do was be there for Yuuri.

The two trips after that not related to skating had indeed followed the exact same pattern. With Yuuri checking, and then double checking everything. Even when they are already at the airport, plus because of these trips Victor was also able to see the way Yuuri flinched every time the intercom would go off informing people of a delay or a changed gate. 

So when they were planning today's trip Victor right along Yuuri was hoping everything turned out okay. And it all seemed to be going smoothly. Their ride from Chris' to the airport was in time, which is great as Victor knows Chris himself is a bit more liberal with departure times hence the very strong hint Victor had given him by saying he had to practice early that day, the chauffeur of their cab knew exactly how they would get to where they should be in the airport and was fluent enough in English to explain it all. Checking in was a breeze and finding their gate was done without any stress.

All they had needed to do was sit and wait for boarding. But with all that time to spare, as they arrived a whole hour before boarding time, had made Victor a bit, well, playful. So he had started to whisper in Yuuri's ear all the things they could've been doing in the privacy of the vip lounge. 

This had resulted in Yuuri putting in his earphones and very adamantly ignoring Victor for the biggest part of said hour. But as his nose had wrinkled every time there was an announcement, Victor had known Yuuri hadn't turned on the volume very loud or even at all. 

But it hadn't been an announcement that had caused Yuuri to stress out, nope, it had been for the lights in the airports being turned on only fifteen minutes before their boarding time. This had made him sit up straight and looking around in an instant. 

Sure the lights going on even though it was the middle of the day was odd but Victor hadn't thought it warranted such a reaction. That was till the first thunder blast had reached Victor's ears. Sure enough the cloudless sky they had enjoyed the entire morning had managed to turn gray in minutes. And when Victor checked his phone it was obvious why, a sudden storm had decided to set itself right over the airfield. 

It had taken Victor more time to find out why Yuuri was stressing. To be exactly, he hadn't figured it out till the ground crew informed them all that till the storm passed all boarding activity was stalled. And that they hoped people would understand. 

Victor knew Yuuri's mind had a part that completely understood why they could not board during a thunderstorm, poorly at that moment that part of his mind had not been the one in control. Instead the part that had a tendency telling Yuuri that what ever was happening was his fault was in control and it had taken Victor quite a bit of persuading to calm Yuuri down enough for him to not pass out. 

So after checking how long the crew thought it might take, and having to accept they were not joking when they stated it would be at least an hour, he decided to take Yuuri around the gates to play his favorite game. A game he had designed to make Yuuri laugh but that he secretly loved way too much for his own good as well.

“Oh look Yuuri, that couple over there. They look like they have been together for ages. That could be us in twenty years.” 

“There those two, they look like they are still in school, that could have been us in an other life.”

“I think that guy is flirting with the barista, but he seems oblivious about it. If we had met like that, you would notice me flirting if that were us right.”

And so on and so forth, any adorable or sweet moment was put in a that could be us situation. All to make Yuuri forget the here and now long enough for his rational mind to take charge again. It was by the seventh situation, Victor playing with a dragon and a knight toy in a shop that Yuuri quipped back. Saying that he was much rather the knight as Victor would look better as a dragon. 

Glad that Yuuri seemed to have calmed down they went back to the gate, but not before Victor had insisted to buy both toys. Naming the dragon Torvik and the knight Riyuu, being told by Yuuri that he was being extra again. Victor just stated that he was going to tell Makka the story and he needed the toys to illustrate what he would be talking about. So what if that made him appear to be extra, it was one of those things Yuuri liked about him. Yuuri stared at him for a moment.

“No, it is not something I like about you.” At that he turned around and walked away, then after a few steps he looked over his shoulder and grinned at Victor. “It's one of those things that make you, you. How could I do anything as simple as just like that.” 

Victor had practically bounced after him with joy. All the way back to their gate where things had not seem to have been going any better. If anything it had gotten worse, as the departure time on the information board was now a full two hours later. 

Yuuri had only glanced at it before taking a seat, across from a young mother with two small children. He had simply taken his phone and had started to alter some of the plans he had made for after they had landed. Victor had sat beside him and just enjoyed Yuuri being as calm as he now was. 

How long they had sat like that victor couldn't really tell, but at some point he had noticed the pleads the oldest of the small children across from them was doing. Apparently he needed to go to the toilet and he couldn't wait till he was on the plane. The mother gave the kid a desperate look, saying that they could not risk missing boarding.

At first Victor had not understood why she made it sound so difficult till he figured that she would then have to take both children and all of their things to the toilets with her. Seeing what she had on her, he could understand that that would be quite an endeavor. So without giving it a second chance he simply stated he would keep an eye on her bags for her if she felt safe enough to let him. 

The woman had looked at him for a moment and then to Yuuri who had chimed in that they were fully aware of the difficulties small children brought to parents in situations like this. She asked them if they had ever done something like this before and both had stated yes, neither had said that the situation they were referring to had been for another skater. 

So when she had dropped the diaper bag in Victor's lap and the baby in Yuuri's they had both just looked at her. But she had already bolted off with the oldest kid yelling thank you's over her shoulder. Victor had turned to Yuuri at that moment to make a comment. And had been treated with the sight of him looking down on the child in his lap with his eyes filled with sparkle and an adorable smile on his lips. 

At that moment Victor knew. He just knew.

He just didn't know when or even if Yuuri would ever feel the same. So he had just closed his mouth and enjoyed looking at the two. 

When the woman came back she had thanked them a thousand time. The crew stating the storm had passed enough to start boarding had ended up preventing either Victor or Yuuri to say anything about it. Especially as the woman had asked for assistance in boarding and had been let into the plane first. 

So when Yuuri, after they had settled down, had taken Victor's hand and turned to him, he had no idea what to expect.

“So Victor. Me and that baby. That will be us one day, right.” 

Victor grin spread in the largest heart ever.

“Most definitely.” At which he cuddles up to Yuuri not letting go of his hand for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for the other daily stories I wrote. I'll be posting the next one in about an hour. 
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Any comment is greatly appreciated, even one as simple as a smiley will make my day. :}


End file.
